


London Boy

by spicycrispysalmon



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycrispysalmon/pseuds/spicycrispysalmon
Summary: Tom loved America with all his mind, body, and... wait, he put his heart and soul in someone who lives thousand miles from him.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Tom Cruise
Kudos: 6





	London Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ethanhuwunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanhuwunt/gifts), [Gillian_007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillian_007/gifts).

_ **I love my hometown as much as Motown I love SoCal** _

_ **And you know I love Springsteen, faded blue jeans, Tennessee whiskey** _

Tom loved his country, obviously. He's one of the icons of America!

He loved how fun the country music is and the fact that he can jam out the songs with Henry

He also loved the taste of whiskey he used to drink with his friends

_ **But something happened, I heard him laughing** _

_ **I saw the dimples first and then I heard the accent ** _

His pride of his hometown faded slightly as he heard a heartwarming laugh from someone at the meeting of U.N.C.L.E

He never noticed small features of someone's physique but the dimples on Henry's chiseled face changed that, and his British accent made it worse for Tom to look away

_ **They say "home is where the heart is"** _

_ **But that's not where mine lives** _

He knew he's supposed to feel comfortable in his home at the Florida when everyone knows him and respects him

But he didn't know why did his heart felt empty knowing Henry wasn't around him

_ **Show me a gray sky, a rainy cab ride** _

_ **Babe, don't threaten me with a good time** _

He really enjoyed the times Henry offered him a free tour around the country in rainy days

The glint in his eyes warned Tom that he won't regret anything they'd do afterwards

_ **They say "home is where the heart is"** _

_ **But God, I love the English** _

Tom never thought he'd get this welcomed and comfortable warmth with someone else

Especially when they're thousands miles away from his home

But God, he loves this British and the country he lives in

_ **You know I love a London boy** _

_ **I enjoy walking Camden Market in the afternoon** _

_ **He likes my American smile, like a child when our eyes meet** _

_ **Darling, I fancy you** _

He knows he loves a London boy and he knows everyone can see that, even though most people would say it's a bromance

He really enjoys the times when they walked around the Camden Market, despite the fact that they had to go unrecognized by their surrounding

He knows Henry likes his American smile, hearing him calling it a million dollar smile made him smiles brighter

He can feel his cheeks reddened everytime Henry calls him darling instead of babe

His heart skips a beat eveytime he hears I fancy you instead of I love you with the goddamn British accent

_ **"Boy, I fancy you"** _

**Author's Note:**

> I have listened to Lover album and now I'm ready to jump my ass back into Swiftie fandom to make more songfics out of the albums


End file.
